In a Tale
by Lioness316
Summary: Roald is managing a fief outside of Corus, but a horrible Revolt occurs,but what he finds is danger, hate, and a love like no other.(Based on Romeo+Juliet, but not quite the same, so please R/R!)Chap 6, 7 AND 8 are up! IT's DONE!!!
1. Fate

Kirianna opened the leatherbound book, the spine tied with worn cloth, and the cover, with no words. She had found it under her bed, gathering dust, and spiderwebs. It seemed to have some type of luminescent glow, and a melancholy quality, though she didn't know why. As she ran her fingers under the cover try to open the book, she saw petals fall down, onto the hard wood floor, sending their scent wafting up to ticke her nose, and like the smell flew around, so did an adventure, and a story like no other...  
__________________  
  
  
The story of Knight, and King Roald isn't one most people know of. It isn't one which the social circles of Tortall spend their waking hours on, but it's the one which Doi women speak of late in the night, what lovers dream of, and it starts like this...  
  
The dirt didn't affect Roald's raven colored hair, it may have made it a bit duller, and perhaps took away the shine, but it definetely didn't affect the resemblance he had to his father. He radiated, in that royal kind of way, Kel called it the "Monarch Shine", he called it sweat. She had hit him for that.   
  
Speaking of Kel...  
  
Her hair was in a braid, loose, and unraveling. It seemed as if she was back in her first year as a page, fighting off the so called "bullys", except for the fact that these were big, buff men, with very big swords as a matter of fact.  
  
"You disgrace us and our kingdom lowlifes!"She yelled at the top of her lungs, over the pouring rain.   
  
"Ye call us lowlifes ye wohmahn, Then I'll Show ye what this 'ere lowlife can do!" He rushed at her w/ a sword, aimed straight for her chest, which ended up nicking her in the arm instead. Owen and Cleon rushed at the others from the "lowlife's" troop. Until a baritone voice cut through,  
  
"STOP, ALL of you HALT! In the name of King Jonathan, and Fief commander and head Roald i command you to Stop!" Merric bellowed.  
  
"Only when your life is gone, and the last breath has echoed through the chimneys of Corus will i stop!" proclaimed Gregory, who was the man Kel had called a lowlife.   
  
From then it was an all out battle, sword to sword, life against life, even with Merric trying to stop it all. It had been this way since King Jonathan and Queen Thayet had left part of a neighboring city to Roald. for him to rule, to get used to it. No one knew how it started really, this revolt of the servants, and they wouldn't speak of it, just act. But there were massacres through the countryside, and it was the main reason so many of his close knight friends were stationed right there with him.   
  
Roald came in on Valience, his pure-bred stallion, white as a dove, making his darkened features glow against her. "What is this? I would think that you would be better than to fight in these street battles Sir Kel, Owen, and Cleon. I am ashamed! and YOU! Gregory, off with you, or your head will be off! This is the 8th time!" With the ruler's presence amidst, and all his guards with him, Gregory, and his own knights withdrew, as the young Prince buried his face in his hands.   
  
"Only 4 months, and already there are massacres everywhere, and bloodshed on the marketplace streets! What am I to do?" He was mainly talking to himself, but someone answered.  
"You're supposed to be you Roald. You havn't been acting like yourself, and you havn't been ruling like you would've. Your father is an excellent King, and you mother a Queen, but it has taken them YEARS to get where they were, and it's only been a couple of months."  
Roald looked up at his old friend, her hair dirty, just like his. "It's not only that Kel..."  
"Then what is it?" she asked, turning to look at him. She saw a sparkle, one in his eyes, one she had barely ever seen before."or should i say WHO is it?"  
  
"It's that stupid marriage. That Goddammed marriage. I mean why Julianne? of all the people, why her? she already has been in my quarters for ages...and i only wish it wasn't forever."  
  
"What you need to do is have some fun! Get out! do something! And i know just the thing... The servants hall. They have the best get-togethers. And i know, right now they're our greatest enemies...but we'll kill two birds with one stone. I can investigate these revolts, while you take a load off your chest. They're great fun, and always costumed...Merric and me go all the time. Just make up a name, any name, and don't have your Monarch Shine on you..."  
  
He had to laugh at that..."It's just sweat Kel! And Mithros! I can't go traipsing into a servants party! It's like returning to the scene of the kill..."  
  
"Ah...but there you're wrong. When you're not their enemy, all is well, and all is merry! Come, we can get you into your mask!"  
  
_____________________  
  
Kel was right, the party was loud, and merry, and everything he had expected. But it couldn't cure his worries, and his fear. This was like enemy territory, and thank Mithros he wasn't at all the brawls that a lot of them couldn't recognize him without his mask. But even so, he stayed in a corner. Where it was dark, and shadowed.   
  
_____________________  
  
"Is that not the Prince who swore he would kill us?" Gregory sneered.   
  
"It is...get him while he's vunerable Greg..now!"said another male voice.  
  
"Hush up all of you, you'll just make a mess out of the new floor. And if you do end up doing it, not tonight, at another time please"   
  
"Ah Roz...always being my sensible lady." Gregory said, as he pulled the woman in for a kiss which she clearly didn't want...but she eventually gave in. Gregory could get very possesive...and very, very violent.  
  
_____________________  
  
Roald sipped his ale carefully, he didn't know if one of the servants could've slipped something in it, if they knew who he really was. That's how he had been the whole night, standing in a corner, anxious, and now, very ready to leave. Where was Kel? He had to go find her.   
  
Slowly, he stepped out of his corner, mug in hand, heading towards the bobbing head of Kel, who didn't look like she was doing any "investigating" at all...to him it looked more like dancing. Just as he was a couple of feet from her, someone pulled him into a dance step which he didn't quite know, and his feet were fumbling and flailing. The plump woman didn't seem to mind, and kept swirling him around the dance floor. He looked around for help, for Kel, for anyone to get him out of this!   
  
And that's when he saw Her...her eyes were silver and blue, mixed in a beautiful swirl. The corners of her mouth turned up, and her black hair loose, and flowing.   
  
"So the stories are true," he whispered, "Love at First glance does still exsist..."  
  
____________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	2. Rose Garden

Roald stumbled through the dancers, trying to get to the girl. But just then, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back to the wall.  
"You touch her and yer dead Conte" snarled Gregory. Roald gulped, he was dead, he had been found out. Then he proceeded to try to rip off Roald's mask, and that's when she came.  
"Let go of the man Greg!" she screamed.  
"U don't know who he is Roz! he-"  
"I don't care who he is, you're going to get off of him, and now!" She elbowed Gregory in the shoulder, and dragged Roald in another direction.  
"Don't mind Greg...he's just a bit drunk. How are you feeling?" she asked, with real concern in her voice.   
Roald, who would usually try to rub it off, and say he was fine, just stared.  
"Mine eyes are decieving me, for I've never loved till now..."he whispered.  
"What?" she questioned. "Looking back at him, with eyes sparkling, just as much. And placed her palms on his.   
"And neither have I..." she whispered, pulling him in for a kiss, more passionate than any other he'd ever recieved. But by then, Gregory was back, and kicked the backs of Roald's knees, making him buckle to the ground, and he pulled Roz back to him. "I said stay off of her Prince Roald!" he growled.  
Roald stood, "No! wait...."  
Rosaline's eyes were brimming with tears, as Gregoy was pulling away, and even if Roald couldn't hear it, Gregory did.  
"Is my only love also my only enemy?" Rosaline whispered.  
Kel rushed up to Roald's side, "Are you ok?" she asked, "And did you know who that was?"  
Roald shook his head.  
"I just found out," Kel replied, "She's the female leader of the revolt..."  
  
____________________  
  
"No.." he whimpered...and Kel saw real hurt in his eyes. "Come 'on Roald...we better be going...it's late, and you don't look too good." He turned to her, eye swelling from the fall, and shook his head, then ran, out of the hall, and into a garden somewhere.  
There he sat, fingering a rose. Making petals fall to the ground, where the seemed to illuminate...  
"Oh why, why is my only love the one i must hate  
The one i must kill....  
It can't be So" he moaned.  
  
In her room, Rosaline uttered the same words, until Gregory came in. Drunker than before, and satisfied with a kill, he flung her body into the bed, and proceeded to start taking her clothes off.  
"Greg..no...stop." she cried. But he was dazed with alcohol, and she knew her cries were futile. So she kicked him, a hard enough kick to make a drunk man fall over. And she ran.  
  
___________________  
  
She came upon a garden, one she hadn't seen before. Roses were in full bloom everywhere, and it seemed like a serene enough place to die. "At least they can spread these pretty roses on my dead body" she whispered.   
"If you died, i should have to die too...and there arn't enough roses in this garden to cover both of our bodies..." a male voice whispered behind her.   
"Only a sentence you spoke to me earlier, and i knew it was you...your highness" The moonlight reflected off his beautiful face as he turned to her. "Roald....call me Roald"  
"Ok then Roald" she told him, as she knelt to face him. "I'm Rosaline...Roz" He smiled, "I think I'll call you my rose," he said, tucking the rose in his hand into her hair.   
"Rose..."she contemplated, "I love it, as I love you Roald, like nothing I've ever loved before."  
"The same for me" he said, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into a deep embrace."  
  
"Roald! Are you there? Roald!!!" he heard, and he could tell it was Kel. "I have to go,"he whispered to Rosaline, "Meet me here, at half past 8 tommorow," she nodded, as he turned into the night.  
  
___________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. With Priest Sunskrit

(Please read authors note at the end. And here's Chapt. 3!)  
  
________________________  
  
Roald didn't sleep well. He had too much on his mind. Could that have all happened so fast? It wasn't possible, it took days to love someone that much, it took months, no YEARS even! Was he in love, in true and actual love? The winds going through the windows seemes to howl in agreement, with a soft "yes", but he didn't know what to believe.   
Before he knew it though, the sun was there, and the beams coming in from the window hit his eye at a blinding angle. "Ugh..." he moaned. He hated mornings, but knew he had to get used to them. But then he realized, it wasn't morning at all, it was actually almost midday, and he jumped out of bed. Was what happened last night all a dream? he thought, but knew it wasn't, for he'd never had feelings that strong, and he suddenly also remembered why he had been up the whole night (debating his feelings). He had to go see the fief's priest, and now his good friend, now, and right away. While putting on his shirt, and squinting outside, he saw that Priest Sunskrit's window was open, which meant he was there.   
"Good, if anyone knows how to solve anything, it'll be him..." Roald said to himself.   
  
_______________________  
  
"So you say she's the leader of the revolt?" Priest Sunskrit said, after Roald had told him his story.  
"Yes" He said, but then continued, "But father, I've never loved someone so much, and the way i love her...What am I to do?" he asked.  
"I always in following your heart..." the priest started.  
"So you're saying i should stay with her, and t-"  
"Hold on boy! But like you said, she is your enemy, and by the laws of Tortall, if it is proven that she is the head of this revolt...execution can be her destiny. And the evidence that she is, is very strong."  
Roald's face crumpled, and he buried his head in his arms. "No..." he whispered.   
"I think you have your answer right there...and Roald, try remembering some of the upsides. Like maybe, if you do stay with her, maybe everything can get resolved..." Sunskrit said, trying to lighten Roald's mood.   
"Father, Gregory will get me before any of that happens. But I've decided. This is the woman I love...and I'll do anything for her. I'll accept consequences. I only hope my decisions are right. Priest Sunskrit, will you marry us today at half past 8? You said yourself i had my answer right here."  
Sunskrit gulped, he was now caught in between..."Roald, you are like a son to me, but i can't put our country in peril, and I especially don't want to put you in peril..."   
Roalds voice grew stiff, "By the power I have as heir and Prince of Tortall, I order you, Father Sunskrit, to marry me and my beloved, today at half-past 8"  
Sunskrit could only nod.  
  
______________________  
  
"Follow me" Roald whispered, into the night air. He led her to the small church, reserved for the royal family, which she was soon to become a part of.   
She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smiling. He had explained his feelings to her. And she had agreed to marry him.   
"It may seem fast, and it may seem like the sands of a great desert are swirling around and suffocating you, but my love will always be there to get you out, please say yes...My heart and more will encompass you, and keep you safe, and I'll love you forever." he had told her. And she believed him, believed in him, and agreed.   
So here they were, at the church, a little past half-past eight, and to be married. As a witness, Roald had coaxed Merric to come. He was the only one who wasn't too into this rebellion thing, and also didn't know much about it. He was perfect for this purpose.  
so there they stood, a makeshift veil on her head, and a simple crown on his head.   
"By Mithros as our father, and gods as our brothers, these two will wed, for an eternal bond, with love, loyalty, and trust. So Prince Roald of Conte, take Rosaline of Yorric, to be thy wife, and Rosaline take Roald. Protect each other, and love each other. By the power within me, and by Mithros's hand, you are now knight and lady."  
"So Mote it Be" They responded, and shared a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
But they didn't have time to be together long, he had to get back for the nightly feast, and no one could know about their marriage. He also had to tell Kel. She had to get back to Gregory...who still thought she was his. As many problems as there seemed there were, Roald knew they would get solved, and if he couldn't , their love could.   
  
"I'll see you soon Rose" he said, smiling at her, palm to palm, like before their first kiss."  
"And I'll see you Roald." She whispered pulling him in for one more passionate kiss.  
  
________________________  
  
"Kel! Kel! i have something to tell you!" Roald bellowed. Kel, Cleon, Fal, and Neal were all in the main street of the small fief. They were blocking something, but Roald was too happy to notice. But when Kel turned around to face him, he saw, and what he saw was red. And bodies, everwhere...  
"A curse on all of you!" screamed Owen, last breaths coming out of his mouth. "Can't you just resolve this. I'm sorry Roald, Kel, Fal, Merr, Cle-" he was cut off by wheezing and coughing, "You guys are great," he continued, "But this has to stop, and i know something drastic has to happen for it it happen, but make it happen so we can LIVE IN PEACE!" he said, as he fell to the ground...dead.  
  
________________________  
  
A/N:As you can probably see, i've been following Romeo and Juliet sorta closely up till now, and i still will. (Except for parts of the ending....) But please don't think that b/c you know the story already that you won't read this. It'll get dramatic and exciting, i promise!(or i hope u'll think it will..) So please enjoy, and see how i've put my own spin on a Tammified classic romance. 


	4. Double Double

"Owen!" Roald cried, running to his friend. Kel stopped him, blocking his running body with his arm.   
"Roald," she murmured, "Stop...he, he's in too much pain already...".   
"What happened?"  
"Gregory...he was looking for you. He knows something, what is that something Roald?"  
"Just finish the story, PLEASE. I'll tell you later..."  
"Ok.." she said, giving him a suspicious eye. "Like I said, Gregory came to find you. He wanted to kill you Roald. You're in even more danger than you were before. Well, so you weren't here, and he had this kind of firey killing look in his eyes, like a hunter. And Owen was trying to block him off, and well...he just...."  
"No!" cried Roald, finally realizing the reality of the situation. "Get a healer, get anyone!"  
"It's too late," said Neal, who stepped out of the healing position, from doing the little healing that he could've done, cheeks stained with tears, and slashes on his arms. "Let him die in...peace."  
"Can't you see there isn't any peace left?" cried Merric. "They've killed one of my best friends, and this fief is going to peaces. There is blood on the streets everyday, and we're not having a JOLLY time helping with this." He emphasized the word jolly, as he turned to look at Owen, while biting his lip, then continued. "Roald, you will be a great king, and you will be a wonderful ruler, but this isn't the time. We need help from Corus, and we need it now. Dammit!" he yelled, as he started crying again, and he stalked off quickly.   
Roald couldn't stand it anymore, he needed some kind of comfort, and it wasn't going to happen here where one of his friends lay dead. "Kel..I'll be back later, just, Oh Mithros.." he said, as he ran off, into the dark of the night.   
  
________________  
  
"Roald...Oh Roald. Only 2 hours without you and I'm already longing for your face." Rosaline said, into the night-time sky.   
"And mine for yours" Roald whispered back, coming out from behind a bush. Rosaline turned around startled, but then her face filled with joy. "Roald, my husband, my lover, she said, looking straight into his royal blue eyes, but then she moved back a bit. "Roald! What's wrong?"  
"R-R-Rose...He-e-e k-k-illed O-Wen!!!" he sobbed into her shoulder, "Killed him, just on the street," he continued, but straightened up, composing himself.   
"Roald, it's me, you don't need to go all monarch. I'll love you, and listen to you either way. If you need to talk, and if you need to cry i won't get mad. You're not Prince Roald to me, you are Roald, my Roald."  
"But I hate being this helpless.."  
"You're not! Not at all, here, just cry Roald. Let it out..."  
He took her offer, and once again buried his head onto her shoulder, as she whispered, "Who did it?"  
For this he raised his head. "Gregory did..."  
She straightened up, and loosened her grip. "Gregory? As in...."  
He nodded, and he brow furrowed. She was caught in between two things. Her work, and her love. She knew that she loved Roald with more than all her heart, but there was Gregory, he had been good to her. He had took her in as a child, been like a father, and almost a lover. He was also still a part of her life in a way. But all the same, she held Roald close, and rocked him gently.  
  
_______________  
  
Roald awoke, with dew on his dirty uniform, and on his heavy eyelids. He had fallen asleep with Roasaline in the garden, and it was now daybreak. Her head was on his lap, and he stroked her silky black hair. "Rose.." he said, gently shaking her. "Rose, I have to go..." She just sat up, nodded, and hugged him.   
  
Roald walked onto the dirt road. Morning sun reflecting off his hair, and his blue eyes danced. The events of yesterday weren't gone from his mind, but Rosaline was the one on it now. But she was soon taken off, as a low voice rumbled from behind him.  
"Prince Roald...I told you to stay off Roz, or I'll kill ye...and KILL YOU I WILL!" Gregoy said, as he lunged at Roald, dagger in hand. He managed to cut through the chest area of Roald's tunic, and he nicked his face.   
"That's for ROZ! She loves ME, you HEAR? LOVES ME!" Gregory kept on screaming. But Roald fought back, he drew his sword out, and fought Greg, who had drawn his too. But he saw that fire in his eyes, the one Kel had described just the other day. He had to admit that Greg was a great fighter, but Roald was better...and he had to show it. "THIS IS FOR OWEN! AND FOR ALL OF US YOU'VE PUT IN PERIL!" Roald cried, as he rushed at Greg, stabbing him right through the heart.  
  
_____________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	5. News

The sweat ran down Roald's cheek, he stood there, breathing heavily, and pulled out his sword from Gregory. He had killed him. Had thrust his sword right through his heart. He felt like throwing up, but it had to be done! he thought....It had to be done...  
  
"Roald!" screamed Kel, "Roald!" she cried, off in the distance. He saw another figure with her.   
  
"No.." he moaned. The other figure with her was Father Sunskrit. He would NEVER understand what Roald had just done, never.  
  
"Roa-" she said, stopping a few feet from Gregory's body. "Roald...did you?"  
  
He nodded, and turned his sweat-stained face up to face Kel's. "It was him, or more rebellion Kel. I had no other choice, he was going to kill me..."  
  
"Roald! I can't believe you did that!" Kel screamed into his face. Priest Sunskrit's face turned pale, as he heard the truth from Roald.   
  
"You really shouldn't have Roald..." he continued.  
  
"But i TOLD you the reasons," Roald protested.  
  
"DAMMIT ROALD! You're smarter than this. You'll be charged with MURDER if Gregory isn't proven the head of this whole revolt. And we can't exactly question him now can we?" she told him, cheeks red, and eyes popping out.   
Roald felt a cold wash all over his body. She was right, he knew it, and everyone else would too.   
  
"Wait.." Kel suddenly said, "There's that other person in on this revolt thing. What was her name? Rosaline. Roald, you're home free if we can find her and charge her. Come on, there's no time to waste!" she said, pulling on his arm.  
  
"NO! Um...I'll find her on my own. Kel just hold on, let's not rush..."  
  
Kel looked at him, exasperated. "I hope you know that you are making a VERY bad decision in waiting your highness. But I'll obey you." she said, as she turned on her heel. "Oh, and by the way," she said, as she turned around, "You know if you don't get that woman reported, you'll be going to Corus tommorow, where they'll charge you. So pack up your things Roald. We're leaving."  
  
He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
_______________  
  
Ale mugs clanked around her, and the smell of stale smoke was in the air. It was a party of the servants, one very similar to the one she had met Roald in. She smiled just thinking about him, while standing by the wall, a very uncharacteristic thing for her at these things. She saw Sampson approach her, he was Gregory's closest male friend, and the 3rd head in this revolt. She had thought about that revolt a lot lately. Now that she knew Roald, and understood him, she didn't know if she could continue with it. But now that she saw Sampson, she was going to tell him that they had to meet with Gregory. She wanted to call off the revolt, or not be a part of it anymore, her love was much more important.  
  
"ROZ!" Sampson called above the noise. "ROZ! ROSALINE!"   
  
"Sampson, I need you to get Greg. We all need to talk" she started,   
  
"But that's what I came to talk to you about," he said.  
  
"Whatever it is, this is more important, i just need you to go find Gregory, ok?"  
  
"Roz...he's dead, he got killed."  
  
Rosaline's face fell. As much as she loved Roald, Greg had been a very big part of her life as well.   
  
"Sampson...who did it?" she whispered, shaking his shoulders. "WHO DID IT?"  
  
"I believe the Prince did, Roald they call him." he said.  
  
Rosaline's feet almost fell out from under her, but she held her compsoture. "Do you know why?" she asked, first calmly, but then started screaming it at Sampson.   
  
"Roz, calm down. No I don't know why. Why such the fuss anyways, we were going to do it eventually."  
  
She felt her stomach churn, and blackness swirl around her.  
  
___________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. The Bell Rings

"So the actual wedding with Julianne is on the 8th. Roald? Roald! Pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry mother...I just have some things on my mind..."  
  
"Roald, keep the trial out of your mind. We have to get this marriage arranged."  
  
Roald was getting tried in two days, he had told the people at Corus that he had killed Gregory. Kel hadn't been talking to him since, and Merric and Cleon were still at the other fief "cleaning up". He hated coming back to Corus, not only for the trial, but also because he hadn't been able to say good-bye to Rosaline. "I probably won't ever see her again..." he had thought, but shoved it out of his mind quickly. "I will see her again," he thought, " I will.  
  
________________  
  
"Roald!" Merric called.  
  
"Merric. You're back." Roald said, voice in a monotone. He was tired, and he wasn't in the mood for talking. "Any news?"  
  
"Roald, you're going to hate me for this...but I told everyone. You're out of the trial. We have the captives here, and they've just been tried. I told them that Gregory, and these 5 others i found were the ring leaders of the revolt. Their punishment is in less than an hour."  
  
"WHAT?!" Roald cried. "Merric! No! Why did you do that? You knew perfectly well that I didn't want that to happen, and that i would take any charges held against me...Oh Mithros, where are the captives?"  
  
"Roald, it was for your own good...And they're in the cells in dungeon K'trava. They're having their last meal."  
  
"LAST MEAL?! They're going to DIE in LESS than an hour, and you make it sound like nothing! ONE LAST MEAL?! Why don't you take this time to let them say their good-byes, Oh please let them say their good-byes!"  
  
"There would be no time for that. And Roald, if i'm to be one of your advisors when you're king, let me advise you, and practice on this. This is the right choice, it's good for that fief, and it's good for Tortall. We can't have a captive King-To-Be, and we can't have revolts. So if you want, you can say your good-byes if you need to, for whatever reason. Roald, trust me, this IS the right thing."  
  
But even if Roald wanted to say his last good-byes, it was too late, for the bell rang 3 times, signaling the killing of the people who were tried, and found guilty, on that dark afternoon.  
  
____________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...(that's right, it's not over yet!) 


	7. Rose

Roald sat at his desk in his room. "Dead" he thought, "Dead, and we were just getting started" The tears trickled down his cheek, and onto paper where he was supposed to be writing his love vows for Julianne, for their marriage later in the month. He didn't even want to do it, all he wanted to do was be able to mourn for his beloved, he Rosaline, his Rose.   
  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door. He opened it, but it was just a servant with his dinner, he had requested it to be brought to his room. "Here you go your highness." she said, handing him the tray. He took it, and sat back down at his desk. He poked and prodded at his food, but wasn't hungry at all, and that's when he saw the single rose in a vase, on the side of his tray. The raw emotions he was holding in were flowing out of him, as did tears, and sobbing. He gently touched the rose, and felt four petals fall off, and then more. He plucked the petals off one by one, while saying, "You said you wanted roses on your body when you died, and this is how I mourn you my Rose" he said, as he let the petals drift onto the top of his desk.  
  
He started tracing a few of them, which had landed on his piece of paper. And then words started flowing out. He started writing, EVERYTHING, from the fight right before meeting Rosaline, to when she died. He ended to where he was now, writing about his one and only love.   
  
"This is so somehow people will know, as I will always, that you are my only love, and I will remember you forever." he said, as he was putting down his ink soaked brush.   
  
Brushing the rose petals into the inner cover and shutting the book, he sat back down, and started to think. But he couldn't, not with all those memories written right in front of him. He had to do something about them. And how was anyone going to know about it if he didn't put it somewhere. But he didn't know where he could put it, and he didn't want to find it either. He had his memories, and his feelings about her, and that was enough. He decided to call a servant.   
  
________________  
  
When the servant came to his door, he didn't even bother to stand up, he was too emotionally drained. He just handed over his writings, "Put this somewhere, don't burn it, but put it somewhere like in a new pages room. But don't just throw it away...It's...important."  
  
"Yes Roald." she said.  
  
He turned his head up at that, normally servants, or anyone except his friends and family called him "your highness", and it wasn't that he didn't mind...it was just...different.   
  
And that's when he realized. But he only had a moment to look back into her eyes to confirm it, but soon enough she was out the door. He was speechless, and he sunk into the door. But on the ground was a scrap of paper, with the ink still wet, it read:  
  
"I Will Always Love Thee"  
  
_______________  
  
(Here's a little extra thing...but this is one of the songs that inspired me to write this chapter this way..It's what Roald is thinking)  
  
your eyes, as we said our good byes  
can't get them out of my mind  
and i find i can't hide  
from u'r eyes  
the ones that took me by surprise  
the magic came into my life  
where there's moonlight, i see u'r eyes  
how'd i let u slip away when i'm longing so, to hold you  
now i'd die for one more day, cuz there's something i should've told you  
when i looked into your eyes  
why does distance make us wsie  
you were the song all along  
and before the song dies  
i should tell you, i should tell you, i have always loved you  
you can see it in my eyes  
  
From the musical RENT  
  
______________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
(There's one more chapter...it's kinda like an epilogue) 


	8. Epilogue

This is set 5 years in the future from where the story ends.  
  
_________________  
  
The baby's cries echoed through the room, and Julianne looked more joyous than she had ever been through the past 5 years of their marriage.   
  
"Isn't she beautiful Roald?" she asked.  
  
"She certainly is." he said, smiling.  
  
"What should we name her? How about Fontayne?"  
  
"No..think of someth-"  
  
"Oh! I know the PERFECT name...how about Rosaline?"  
  
Roald didn't speak for a moment, he had never forgotten that name, not even in 5 years.   
  
"Roald? Is that ok with you?"  
  
He started to say something, but the changed his mind, and instead said, "How about Rose...let's call her Rose, my one and only True Love,"   
  
______________  
  
THE END 


End file.
